


the Rendezvous

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random Encounters, Unrequited Crush, Very Secret Diary
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天 我为那个男孩陷入爱的漩涡<br/>置我于天鹅绒锦上 置我于火海炼狱吧 我不在乎<br/>我是你的 让我成为你的男孩 我在用双腿颤抖乞求<br/>天啊 我如此清醒 这一刻如此真实 <br/>真实到在遇见他这件事发生前的我经历过的所有任何事情都显得虚妄和陌然 我毫不怀疑它可能是梦 <br/>这一刻 我活着呢 他唤醒了我 短暂接触后消失<br/>我兴奋又紧张地努力记下关于这个时刻 关于他如何打了个照面就震动我整个世界的一切</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the whole-world-changing  encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, this is a collection of pieces and graphics in my mind. All these stories were /are inspired by the real person in my life. Sorry for any mistakes and bad reading experience. Any comments or kudos (if there are ) will be very much appreciated. ALL the love ~

那个男孩  
102教室 短长发 卷黑 红色t恤 黑色裤子 他的腿 眼睛 鼻子

天 他的肩膀 那个属于他的背影 坐在第一排 他的书包 他的眼镜  
天 他本可以和我一个教室的 天 他走进过我的教室 天 他探进过他的头和半个肩膀 天 他看过那个班牌 天 我的教室 我的视线 我的下午 我的时间 我的生命 天 我无法命令自己的腿不和他一起寻找教室 我的视线有了自己的意识和生命 跟随 跟随他 永远永远不要移开  
我无法想象和他说话 看着他的脸 他的眼睛 他的长发  
我不能出于自私的目的越界地占据他的人生中平常马上就会遗忘的几十秒  
同时每个脑细胞本能地发狂般地把他的头发 不 那不能仅仅用一个普通毫无表现力的生物学名词来指明 那黑色 那发尾的卷曲 那从额头向下的波浪和黑色黄金  
天 多糟糕的比喻 天 我想不到很好的表述方法和语言结构 我的理智仅存足够过我记下这一刻  
哦 我要把他的头颅发线轮廓印刻在脑沟某回路 一个只被狂热的欣喜和不由自主的迷恋激活的回路 还有今天之后无数次的回想和崇拜 天 我想让你知道我是神圣的 仅为我全身心崇拜你  
天 他甚至没有戴帽子  
天 我想他不知道他在我眼中有多完美 我有多无可救药地迷恋他这种男孩  
天 生命里剩下的其他所有人包括我自己都变得那么乏味 不值得任何清醒或梦中时刻的目光的驻留  
天 我爱上了一个女孩 我爱上了那个男孩  
我爱上了人  
天 我为那个男孩陷入爱的漩涡  
置我于天鹅绒锦上 置我于火海炼狱吧 我不在乎 我是你的 让我成为你的男孩 我在用双腿颤抖乞求  
天啊 我如此清醒 这一刻如此真实 真实到在遇见他这件事发生前的我经历过的所有任何事情都显得虚妄和陌然 我毫不怀疑它可能是梦 这一刻 我活着呢 他唤醒了我 然后离开  
我兴奋又紧张地努力记下关于这个时刻 关于他如何打了个照面就震动我整个世界的一切  
天 他上的是什么课 他也是选课选到了星期六吗？  
哦 是笛子课 哦 天啊 天啊 救救我吧让我讨厌他 或者把他带给我  
天 我想过坐进那间教室 那间阳光遍布的金色教室 就在末排 远远地看着他 没关系的 这样我就不会那么迷恋了 我会习惯他的存在 不再被他与我的人生交集而大惊小怪 在有他的环境里慢慢戒掉他 暗自努力把我的世界拼接成原状 没有被飓风席卷的安然和普通  
不 我是神圣的 就在我见到并倾心于你的那一刻 再没有什么会改变 什么都是永恒的 你和我的生命 所有人的生命 这个不停止转动的世界

事实上 你下周也可以遇见他啊 stupid  
待续


	2. Escapism is escapism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human nature, what a word ！

“Undo yourself ！” , he said to himself，”You’re not Pavlov’s dog.“

Everytime true joy and pride of life’s bursting come in his way , he thinks of the bully from grade 4th and the one who keeps living inside, accompanying him while feeding on escapism and feeling of worthless all these years. Or more recently，he connect each exciting moment with a mild orgasm, that means masturbating while breathing and grining .

Depression is much much better than being a nihilismist, isn’t it ？  
How did you recover ,where’s the heal, when did the enlightenment hit you , did someone give you meaning again？Or you just undo and burn then nirvana like Buddha himself ？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alien myself as an author again, looking forward to being spiritualized


End file.
